082814KateRyspor
abyssalArrow AA began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 18:02 -- 06:02 AA: Kate knocks on Ryspor's door, softly. 06:03 GT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ vp. "Come in," he callʃ.~ 06:03 AA: Kate opens the door. "Hi, Ryspor..." Her eyes are puffy and she looks terrible. 06:04 GT: ~He ʃtandʃ vp qvickly. "Oh my goodneʃʃ, Kate, are yov all right?"~ 06:05 AA: She shakes her head. "No." 06:05 AA: She sniffles. "I don't know what to do, Ryspor." 06:05 GT: ~He pvtʃ an arm arovnd her ʃhovlder and leadʃ her to hiʃ bed. "Now, now. Come ʃit down and tell me what'ʃ happened."~ 06:06 AA: She sits down on the edge of the bed. "I don't understand Meouet at all." 06:07 GT: ~"Neither do I, moʃt dayʃ," he ʃayʃ, chvckling a little. "The two of yov have had a falling-ovt, then?"~ 06:07 AA: She shrugs. "I hope not, but I think so." 06:07 GT: ~"That wovld explain why I fovnd yov aʃleep ovtʃide her door laʃt night."~ 06:08 AA: "We were about to get together, but she wanted to 'seal the deal,' I suppose, with a kiss. I was fine with it, but she just ran into the closet and used her pen and..." She wipes her eyes. "I don't know. I didn't expect that so I asked if she would transform back." 06:09 AA: She sniffles. "I think I hurt her feelings, but I've been trying to make it up to her, but she just runs away all of the time." She buries her face. 06:21 GT: ~He wrapʃ her in a comforting hvg, gently patting her back. "It'ʃ all right. I vnderʃtand, it'ʃ hard."~ 06:23 AA: She nestles her head into his chest. "What do I do, Ryspor?" 06:23 GT: ~"Have yov made it clear yov're ʃorry?"~ 06:23 AA: She nods. "Yes, over and over." 06:25 GT: ~"Then all yov can do, in my opinion, iʃ wait."~ 06:26 GT: ~"It ʃovndʃ to me aʃ if ʃhe needʃ ʃome time alone, and while I can vnderʃtand yovr need to make it vp to her, chaʃing her and making her feel aʃ if ʃhe'ʃ being forced to forgive yov iʃ moʃt definitely not the right thing to do. In my experience, ʃhe reactʃ badly to being forced into anything."~ 06:27 AA: Kate groans. "But it's been weeks, Ryspor." 06:27 GT: ~"Hrm." He frownʃ. "That changeʃ thingʃ a tad."~ 06:28 AA: "I don't know much about this, but I think this is abnormal." 06:29 GT: ~"It iʃ, ʃlightly. I'll ʃpeak with her abovt it, ʃee if I can't ʃort thingʃ ovt between the two of yov." He ʃmileʃ. "Don't yov worry. Everything will tvrn ovt fine in the end, I promiʃe."~ 06:30 AA: Kate hugs him as tight as she can. "Thank you, Ryspor." 06:31 GT: ~He hvgʃ back. "What are moirailʃ for?"~ 06:35 AA: "Things like this." 06:35 AA: She sniffles. "And dumb girls." 06:38 GT: ~He patʃ her back. "Oh, come now. Yov are one of the ʃmarteʃt yovng women I know. Beʃideʃ, everyone iʃ made foolʃ by Troll Cvpid'ʃ arrow."~ 06:39 AA: "I feel pretty fucking stupid." 06:41 GT: ~"I know the feeling, believe me." He ʃmileʃ wryly. "I have had my fair ʃhare of heartache and heartbreak in my time."~ 06:44 AA: She nods. "I'm so glad you're here Ryspor." 06:45 GT: ~He ʃmileʃ. "Aʃ am I, Kate. Aʃ am I."~ 06:50 AA: She nestles into his chest a bit. "I hope I'm not keeping you." 06:52 GT: ~"Not at all. I'm taking Doir'ʃ advice and ʃimply taking a moment to reʃt between my raidʃ on the Landʃ."~ 07:02 GT: ~"I've been blindly throwing myʃelf into the fight withovt pavʃe for...monthʃ, now. I waʃ deʃtroying myʃelf, and my friendʃhipʃ in the proceʃʃ."~ 07:04 AA: "Maybe you just need more time to work on it all." 07:05 GT: ~"Well, I have 5 yearʃ, I ʃvppoʃe. It'ʃ not aʃ if I've got any ʃhortage of time."~ 07:10 AA: "More like four and a quarter, now.)) 07:10 AA: "* 07:11 GT: ~"Yeʃ, well. My point ʃtill ʃtandʃ."~ 07:13 AA: She smiles. "Do you mind if I wait here for a while? 07:13 AA: "You go talk to Meouet." 07:14 GT: ~"All right. I'll let yov know how thingʃ go."~ 07:14 GT: ~He getʃ vp, ʃmiling reaʃʃvringly, and walkʃ ovt the door.~ 07:15 AA: Kate lays down and rests for a bit. -- gregariousTroubadour GT ceased pestering abyssalArrow AA at 19:15 --